A tent in the middle of the freaky woods
by xnicolex3
Summary: Jade feels something for Tori, but Tori only knows Jade hating her. when they go on a camping trip with the whole class, are their feelings going to change? review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm starting a new story, didn't get so many reviews on the final chapter of **_**why do I feel this way **_**I know the ending sucked, but come on well here is a new JORI story, I don't even know why I'm starting it right know, in the middle of my final exams. But yeah I have to find some distraction. Right? So enjoy..**

There she was beautiful girl, with long brown hair and strong brown eye's from the minute she walked in to Hollywood arts I knew there was something about that girl, I felt something every time I saw her every time I looked in to her eyes. My stomach began to turn every time, I didn't know how to explain my feelings and I had no one to express my feelings to. All my feelings for her turned in to hate, I did everything possible to make her hate me. And I couldn't do anything about it, I didn't want it, it just happened.

At the time I still was together with Beck, and I started to feel bad for him, I couldn't do it anymore I had to break it off. It's been 2 months now and I've been avoiding Vega more and more, 4 weeks ago we had to do a play, were we played husband and wife. I almost skipped every rehearsal coming up with lame excuses for not coming. She didn't believe me anymore and came to my house one night, I let her in – I let Vega in my house. her thinking it was about me hating her and not wanting to spend time with her during rehearsal, we talked for hours and hours, about things we normally didn't discuss. We didn't discuss anything normally, we only fight. But that conversation really was something. I still remember every word she said.

And now I'm here sitting in the Asphalt cafe of our school again, facing Vega. I thought about eating lunch somewhere in the hallway again. but I think if I do that, they really going to questing things so I try to act as normal possible.

' Something wrong Jade?' I suddenly get snapped out of my thoughts and notice that Beck is talking to me, what does he want – why does he care?

I look up and let out an eye roll ' No' I groan irritated. I quickly shot a glare at Vega and see that she's looking worried. Why would she care about me, I showed her nothing but hate since she came here.

Still she always had that caring look in her eyes to everyone, like she wanted to help everyone. And I couldn't help myself but drown in those eyes.

' So, are you guys excited about the school trip next week?' Tori says excited as always.

' What school trip?' I say with a loud irritated voice.

I don't remember anything about a school trip, not that i read my school emails or pay attention in class. So I might have missed that information.

' The school trip with Sikowitz, were going camping in the woods' Cat squirms excited.

Fuck, camping? Are you serious, how did I miss that?

' You don't look to happy' Robbie says.

' Because I'm not!' I yell annoyed.

' Why not, it's in the scary woods, I thought you liked that' Vega says sarcastically.

' Well I don't like being stuck with you in the woods for 3 day's' I groan annoyed and get up.

I have to get away from this table, I don't want to sleep with her in a tent! I rather sleep with the boys. It's going to be too much Vega for me to handle, too much pressure to hold my feelings inside.

The rest of the week flew by and I tried to ignore and avoid Tori as much possible. It worked out pretty well except for the lunches at school, luckily for me. now I'm standing in my room with a bag in my hands, I have to pack for this _stupid_ trip. I tried to back out of it but Sikowitz threatened me with a low grade, like he always does so I really have no choice, I'm not ruining my grade for stupid Tori.

God damn, what do I have to pack, I'm sure it's going to be cold because were sleeping in a stupid tent in the middle of the woods on the freaking ground. So I might as well pack the most ugly clothes I have

After searching through my closet and finding some of the most ugly sweaters I had ever seen, I stuffed them in my bag I decided to throw myself on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, I might enjoy this night before I'm dead. Maybe I'm being dramatic but I really don't know how I'm going to survive this trip still hiding my feelings without turning them in to hate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

' Can you give me my backpack?'

' Here' I groan throwing the bag at Tori.

She sighs and lets out an eye roll before she picks up her bag and zips it open. She starts searching for something, some pieces of clothing fall out and my eye lands on a bra, it's a cute pink one with black lace, I would love to see it on her. Damn stop it Jade, I mentally smack myself.

In my thoughts I didn't notice her undressing that she's now only in her bra and some shorts. We are the only ones in the tent because Cat went somewhere with the other girls from our class. I feel my cheeks getting red and hot.

She turns around and unclasps her bra, her back alone looks so sexy I really want her to turn around, so I can see her front.

I keep looking at her, and then she turns back around and I realize she already has a shirt on and I been staring all this time. I feel my cheeks start to burn again. I hope she didn't notice that I was staring at her.

' Aren't you going to change?' I hear Tori say somewhere in the back of the tent, stuffing her bag somewhere.

' O yeah' I mumble more to myself then to her, I've been zoning out so much today, it really is her, it's all her fault. Her beautiful body – her beautiful everything.

I quickly grab a sweater from my bag and don't even bother taking of my tank top nor bra, I just put it on and lay down on my way to hard air mattress.

After the rest of the girls came back and got ready for bed, we all went to sleep. I'm sleeping next to Tori and I can't help but have the urge to jump in to bed with her, I want to cuddle with her and feel her warmth. Tomorrow we have to spend the whole day on the beach, shooting a short movie with Sikowitz. I hope I can avoid Tori tomorrow because hiding my feelings is becoming harder and _harder._

**Not so much jori right now, but don't worry! It will be her, so review for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Loved them, and I see that a lot of my readers from my previous story are reading this one too! I just wanted to say big thank you to ****G1GGL3Z1597**** and ****Jay aka Jordan**** for always reviewing every chapter! for the rest that also reviews all the time THANK YOU SO MUCH! My exams went great by the way.**

' NO VEGA GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME'

' You're going to get sunburned!' Tori tried again.

' I don't care just don't touch me' I groaned again not wanting Tori to get the sunscreen on my body.

Tori grabbed the bottle, squishing some sunscreen out on her hands, and before I know it I feel some soft hands on my back, she isn't going to stop is she..

' VEGA' I warn her one last time.

' Jade, don't be such a baby man' Andre says laughing at the sight of me trying to escape from Tori's hands.

' Yeah come here' Tori says coming closer again, placing her hands back on my back. She starts smearing the sunscreen all over my back and neck, I love this feeling but I got to keep it together. I can't let anybody notice me enjoying this – enjoying Vega's hands on me.

' Turn around'

' What?' I didn't hear her because I was too busy enjoying her hands on me.

After I finally got out of my haze I was in, I turned around. Now she's smearing the sunscreen all over the front of my body, why exactly? I have hands too, maybe she's enjoying it just as much as I'm doing. No, Jade snap out of it.

' You can stop now, I have hands my own' I warn her.

' Like you're going to do it, you rather get sunburned then bother getting sunscreen on you' Tori said clearly making a point.

Damn she's good, her hands her everything. I let out a real _soft_ moan, when she smears some sunscreen right in between my breasts. My cheeks get red the second her hands touches and I hear the soft moan escaping my lips, I hope she didn't hear it, she can't.

' Ok done, can you just get my back real quick' Tori says handing me the bottle of sunscreen.

What?, now she wants me to do her, she's crazy! She really wants me dead..

' I'm sorry what?' I ask, playing stupid.

' Get the sunscreen on my back please'

I just stand there, frozen. I can't move, I must look like a complete idiot right now. Jade west frozen on the ground because Tori asked her to get some sunscreen on her back.

' Never mind I'll ask Cat' She lets out an eye roll and turns to Cat.

I let out an sigh, why is this so hard for me?

XXXXXXXX

' This is so nice isn't it' Tori asks turning her head to me.

I let out a nod and a soft mumble, I'm still shocked about what happened earlier this morning and this is only the first day.

I hear some giggling and screaming coming our way, and before I know it Cat is in front of us giggling and screaming that we should join the gang in the water.

' COME SWIMMING WITH US' Cat giggles spatting some water on us.

' CAT!' Tori screams when the cold water hits her.

I laugh, I love swimming so I might enjoy this. We all get In the water and decide to play a little ball game, whoever drops the ball loses and is out. I go first and throw the ball at Cat, of course little redhead drops the ball immediately.

' It was going to hit me!' Cat squirms scared.

I let out a sigh, my crazy friends. Cat waits a few meters next to us. The next one out is Vega, now only Beck, Andre, Robbie and some blond girl are left.

After Beck threw the ball a little bit too hard at me, I was out too. So Cat, Tori and I decided to get out of the water.

' Everybody come here for a second' Sikowitz announces.

Everybody gathers around Sikowitz to listen what he has to say,

' So you guys had enough free time, it's now time to work on your short film assignment.' Sikowitz says getting a paper out of his bag.

He unfolds the messy paper and tells something about the short film, it has to be about 4 kids that get lost in the woods at night, he tells us the pairings and I'm kind of happy with my group. I'm with Cat, Beck and Tori. Tori, yes of course he decides to throw Tori in my group, just to distract me some more. Well, at least I have Cat and Beck.

When everybody heard their pairings, everyone went their own way again. we decided to go somewhere more peaceful so we can concentrate on this short film thing. When we settled down somewhere in the grass on towels. We started thinking about this film.

After an hour we got some plans for it, we decided that Tori, Cat and I get lost at night in the woods, and Beck is a scary man that chases us with knifes. I'm kind of excited for this film, because it's horror. I smirk, got to love horror.

' I kind of think Jade is going to enjoy this a little bit too much' Tori lets out a smile.

I smirk again, thinking of the whole film assignment ' You're right, I am. We are going to have a fantastic time in the woods tonight Vega' I say sarcastically.

She shivers at the thought, ' O no I would never hurt sweet little Tori' I say with my mocking voice.

She lets out an eye roll and we continue working on the script. There won't be much talking in it, it's more screaming and horror.

We finished the script 2 hours later and decided to go back to the tent to eat something and prepare for tonight. We have to wait till it's dark out so we go round 9.

Enough time to relax and prepare myself mentally at being around Vega again for a couple of hours.

' So what should we wear?' Tori asks.

' I think we should wear something really sexy, because guys don't want to murder girls who look ugly in big sweaters' Cat rambles.

' Oh and no offence Jade' she quickly adds after looking at my sweater.

' No offence Taken Cat' I say sarcastically.

' She's kind of right though, plus it's fun to dress up all sexy'

I don't like at all where this is going, Vega In sexy clothes. It's already hard to control myself around her when she's in normal clothes. If we are all going to dress up super sexy, it's only going to be harder.

' Lets pick out outfits!' Cat screams, so that everyone in a one mile distance can hear it.

I look through my bag, I only threw in ugly sweaters because I didn't think I need anything sexy.

' I have nothing sexy' I say hoping that Cat or Tori have something for me.

' You can borrow this?' Tori says handing me the bra I saw falling out of her bag yesterday.

'You want me to look like a prostitute, and besides my boobs won't even fit in it' I say raising an eyebrow.

' Just try it, and I will give you a little vest to put above it' Tori says, spitting threw her own bag.

I grab the bra from the floor, and turn around taking my bikini top of. I put the bra on, and it's way too small. I look at myself in the mirror and my boos almost fall out. I scream,

' OMG, I'm not wearing this'

Tori looks at me, and she eyes me down. I really wonder what she thinks, does she thinks I'm hot?

' It's fine, besides you have nothing else to wear, and I bet Beck is going to really regret breaking up with you.' Tori says smirking at me.

She's right I think I just have to go with it, and if Beck gets jealous I'm going to love every second of it. I put on a dark skinny jeans and a little vest above the way to _small_ bra to finish my outfit. When I look up Cat and Tori are fully dressed too, Cat is wearing a black sexy shirt with lace and real short pants. When I look at Tori I feel myself get hotter, damn she looks good. She's wearing shorts that really show of her beautiful legs and a sexy lace bra with a little jacket above it.

I can't help but almost drool, I really want to touch her, right here right now. Control yourself Jade. This going to be a fun night…

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKYOU for all the reviews , seriously! wow. I don't even know though were I find the time to write I'm in the middle of my exams, just had 2 today. But they went well. So I thought why not write another chapter (:**

' I'm so cold' I say irritated.

' How did we lost Cat?, Beck and the video guy aren't even here yet' Tori groans irritated.

10 minutes in the stupid woods at night, and we lost Cat. Yes, you hear it right, we lost her. Beck arranged some guy to shoot the video for us so he's going to be her any minute. But Cat is gone and we really have to find her because being alone in the woods at night in a not to very decent outfit isn't the best activity.

' CAT?' I yell as loud as I can.

No answer, where can the girl be. She's so stupid for walking away. She probably saw some interesting animal or something and found that more interesting than focusing on our project.

' Can we stop for a second please I'm so cold' Tori says shivering.

The poor girl, is turning white as me, that's not good you know. She's shivering on her legs. I hesitate for a second but step forward and put my arms around her, rubbing on her arms. Trying to warm her up somehow. She seems shocked at my actions for a second but then relaxes. I continue rubbing on her body. Damn I need to think about somebody else, it's not Tori your rubbing Jade, it's someone else, I keep saying to myself in my head.

I need to let go, before my body explodes, my body is on fire. I don't know why this little contact can get me so turned on. I let my hands go, and she immediately looks at me.

' Thank you' she says smiling a little at me.

I smile back, walking away. I hate feeling so sexually frustrated every time I come near her or touch her. but we still have to find Cat somewhere in this crazy woods, so I scream her name again. Tori steps in. here I am screaming Cats name in the middle of the night, together with Vega in the woods.

' TORI, JADE?' a high pitch voice screams .

I see something red appear between the trees running at us.

' CAT! Where were you, we were so worried!' Tori says hugging Cat out of relieve.

' I saw a unicorn!, so I chased it.. but it was too fast' she giggles.

' There are no unicorns Cat' I say petting her shoulder.

She pouts her lips, and looks sad.

' But I thought I saw one!' she says upset.

We sigh, Crazy Cat. But I'm happy she's back, now we can get back to Beck and start this short film because it's getting late.

We walk back to the place where we supposed to meet up with Beck and the other guy. When we arrive Beck is busy with his phone.

' What the hell, where were you guys?' he yells worried. ' I've been trying to call you guys every minute!' he says pointing at his mobile.

' No service.' I say dryly.

' We are sorry, but can we please get this film started before it's already getting light again' Tori says.

Everybody nods and Beck looks at me, when he sees my boobs pushed in this way to small bra of Tori, he can't get his eyes away. he's defiantly checking me out, and enjoying every second of it. I cough, letting him know I noticed.

He quickly looks at the others and stutter some words, we all take our places for the first scene.

We shoot the first scene. Cat , Tori and I walking between the trees talking about the awesome night we had, acting a little drunk because we probably came from a crazy party somewhere. Beck comes in 2 minutes later and attacks us from behind, tackling us all on the ground. We all land on the dirty ground, of course Vega lands half on top of me. She moves her body, legs grinding against the inside of my thighs. Shit, I have to get away my body is on fire again, but I can't because were getting filmed. She moves some more, her legs now grinding against my center. I gasp a little, not for them to hear, because their screaming because we are being ''attacked'' I lay still, cheeks getting red at the constant movement against my thighs.

Beck, gets out his fake knife, and pretends to stab each one of us. We pretend to be dying, and then the film ends.

I'm so happy I got away from that little situation on the dirty ground there, it got me all hot and bothered. And I have like no privacy on this rotten camping to do something about it.

' That went well!' Beck says, also thanking the guy who shot the film.

We all nod and say goodbye to Beck. We go back to our own tent, Cat and I decide to go brush are teeth somewhere in a stinky public bathroom. And Tori stays behind.

Cat, sees some of her other crazy friends, so when I'm done I decide going back to the tent. When I walk in I can't believe my eyes, in front of me is Tori. Topless. Damn, I can't get my eyes away and keep staring. Until she turns her head around, I cough and turn around.

' Sorry' I say.

' it's ok, not your fault.'

I wait a minute and then turn around, she has a t-shirt on now. A shame of that beautiful view I just had seconds ago. If I think back of it I instantly get turned on.

And again I'm all hot and bothered ,I really know one thing for sure, this are going to be a rough 2 days…..

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, I know it's short.. but I updated every day since I started soo! Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys again for all the reviews and stuff!, I try to update as soon possible but remember I'm still in my exams. Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy. **

Every time I've been falling asleep, I've been getting dreams about Tori. Dreams of touching her –my hands all over her body, touching her everywhere making her moan out my name. Damn I'm getting wet again thinking of it. I decided to stay awake, because I can't fall asleep and have those dreams when I'm sleeping next to her. What if she notices..

Finally after what seems ages, the freaking sun comes up. Tori and Cat open their eyes and gather their stuff to go shower. I get mine too, and we walk to the public bathroom together. It's very busy and there are a lot of people. Ugh I hate public bathrooms, they smell and I just want my own shower.

' The only one free, is the shared shower. You guys mind sharing a shower?' Tori asks looking at us.

' No, I don't and besides we won't make it, being with Beck in an hour for editing our film' Cat says smiling.

This can't be true, they want to share a shower. Normally I won't have a problem with that.. But with Tori come on. I can't! I won't be able to get my eyes of her or get the urge to touch her. I'm excited though to get a quick look at her beautiful body, but I have to keep myself in control. I can't let her notice.

After I also sort of agreed with the idea of Tori, we all got in the shared shower. Undressing.

Tori takes of her shorts first and then her top. Revealing her bare chest and panties. I shiver, she's so damn beautiful. I get another quick peek and then turn my head. Undressing myself, I take off all my clothes in less than a second, and get under the hot sprays of the shower.

I wonder if Tori is looking at me too, and what she thinks. I feel so uncomfortable because I really just want to look at Tori and touch her. Maybe if Cat wasn't here..

We shower quickly because we don't have a lot of time, I'm glad when Tori has her clothes back on. Now I can look at her without being a pervert and stuff. I sigh thinking about her body again. I really need to release some of this build up feelings..

When we get back to the tent Beck and the other guy are waiting for us. We get behind the laptop and start editing. Beck is really good in editing of films and stuff. We watch and help him a little, when it's done all of us watch the end result. It looks really good, Tonight the whole class gets to see it and a winner is going to get picked.

We relax in the sun a little more, before we have to change for tonight. Of course we want to look good. Tori tries on a little black dress and asks us what we think, I almost gasp.. so sexy.

I blush, and Tori notices. Fuck.

I quickly cough and give her a compliment on how she looks, now Tori is the one blushing.

' You don't look bad either' She blushes.

Are we _freaking _flirting now or what, Cat comes in the tent with a cute pink dress on with a small bow around her waist. Tori and I smile at the cuteness of Cat. I apply some lip-gloss and we leave the tent.

When we get there, all the kids are already standing around the little stage Sikowitz build, he grabs the microphone and begins speaking. I'm not even paying attention because Tori is sitting next to me and her bare legs are constantly touching mine. But when I feel some hands poking me in the sides I guess our film is on.

I watch the screen and see my flushed face when we end up on the floor, you clearly see me blushing. Damn this.

After what seemed a hour the video ends, and Sikowitz gives his comments.

When he's done he walks over to me, smiling awkwardly.

' Most people don't blush when their getting attacked , .. Jade' Sikowitz says winking at me.

He knows? What! He fucking knows I like Tori doesn't he, if he notices who else is going to notice.

' What was that wink of Sikowitz about?' I hear a voice behind me.

I turn and see Tori with a raised eyebrow, I quickly make up an excuse that he was telling me how good we did.

She seems to believe it, and then grabs my arm.

' Come on we are going to celebrate!' she smiles.

The contact of our arms instantly sends butterflies to my stomach, I follow her and she lets go of my wrist and immediately the electricity is gone.

When we get to the tent, I see that Cats holding 2 bottles of liquor. This is going to be an interesting night, I just hope I don't do anything stupid that involves Tori with my drunk mind.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN IN MY ASS, please review.. I know it's short but I need motivation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait, but i failed one of my exams, so I had to redo it. but I graduated! Omg so happy! Going to florida in 2 weeks!:D:D:D ok here you go.**

With every sip I take of my drink I feel myself getting more drunk, with every move I make I feel so light. The whole tent is spinning and I can't see straight.

Cat and Tori have had a couple to many drinks too, and they are giggling on their mattresses falling over now and then.

' Let's play truth or dare!' Cat giggles happy.

At this point I don't even care what we're doing. All I know is that I can use this opportunity to ask some pretty intense questions to Tori and It might be fun.

' So what is it going to be Cat' I smile a little evil at her.

' Truth' Cat says sounding a bit scared.

' What's the weirdest place you ever masturbated?' I ask smiling slightly.

Tori sighs, ' Oh this is going to be all sexual isn't it?' she rolls her eyes.

' What's the fun of it otherwise' I wink at her, making her blush a little.

' Now answer the question' I turn back to Cat.

Her cheeks become red, and she starts playing with her hair looking around the tent finding a way to escape.

' um.. my bed?' she blushes.

' Oh sweet little Cat so innocent' I tease her.

She quickly changes the subject and lets Tori pick truth or dare, of course Tori picks truth..

' How many boyfriends have you had ?' Cat asks Tori.

' 2' She answers.

I practically see Cat falling asleep on the spot, she looks so tired and drunk.

' I'm so tired, and everything is spinning' Cat yawns falling over to the other side of the mattress.

I see this as my change to have some alone time with Tori so I get her in bed, because she's already falling asleep.

' Thank you Jade' Cat manages to get out and then she falls asleep.

' Just the two of us now Vega' I smile seductively.

She looks a little nervous and gives a little smile twirling her hair.

' Your turn, truth or dare?' Tori asks still sounding slight nervous.

' Dare'

' I dare you to take of your shirt, since this is going to be all sexual why not lose some clothes?' Tori says smiling.

A little shocked at little miss innocent her request I take of my shirt, so that I'm now only sitting in my bra.

She looks at me and stares at my chest for a full minute.

' Like what you see Vega?' I say winking at her.

She quickly coughs, and says ' Dare'

Oh she's going the dangerous way, I want to control myself but it's the alcohol and before I know it I've already said it.

' Kiss me' I say quick and steady.

I see her hesitate for a second but then she moves closer and places her lips softly on mine. At first it's just a little peck, but then with my drunken mind I slide my tong over her lips and she opens her mouth giving me full entrance. Our tongues swirl around each other and then all of sudden she pulls away blushing heavily.

' Sorry' she breathes.

What just happened, I drunkenly kissed Tori Vega. I take a moment to think back of it and it was so good, her mouth, lips and her tongue. I need to control myself more.

' Jade?' I suddenly hear a voice say my name, I get snapped back in to reality and see a flushed Vega in front of me.

I remember that I'm still only in my bra and I'm a little embarrassed so before I can think i ask Tori to take her shirt off with me.

First she looks a little bit confused at me but then she pulls her shirt over her head, and we are both only In shorts and a bra in a tent in the middle of nowhere, with Cat sleeping 2 meters away from us. We giggle, we're so drunk and we don't even know what's going on right now. The only thing I know is that I kissed Tori, and I liked it a little bit to much.

' So what's your weirdest place where you ever masturbated?' I hear a voice whispering in my ear.

I shiver, at the feeling of Tori' hot breath on my ear lobe. I look her in the eyes and think.

' Janitors closet' I whisper back.

Her eyes go wide and her immediate response is,

' I ATE THERE ONCE'

I laugh and before I know it where giggling and laughing together trying to hold it all in because we don't want to wake Cat and see us together topless. When the giggling and laughing ends our foreheads are almost touching. I don't know if it's my imagination or did Tori indeed move closer, I feel her hot breath coming closer and closer and then my lips are on hers again. again it's a pretty heated kiss that gets me all worked up. Of course I want to do more with her, but we're too drunk right now and instead of doing something about that major feeling down there we fall down on the mattresses grabbing each other hands, closing our eyes and falling asleep.

**Yeah short, but it's been too long and omg I don't have inspiration and bye! Review?:D**


	6. Chapter 6

When i open my eyes I immediately feel my head pounding so hard that my eyes shut again. I try open them again but the pain doesn't fade, I know we drank a little to much last night and I don't remember anything after the second bottle. I try to find my mobile somewhere to see what time it is, and while I'm searching I notice a hand laying on my thigh. Butterflies shoot threw my body when I see who's hand it is. It's Tori's. I softly lift her hand of me, then I notice something else weird. I'm in my bra. I try to remember why but I really don't know, I slowly lift up Tori's covers to find out that she's only in her bra too. And I'm thinking to myself, god what did we do. I'm almost afraid to look under Cat covers but I'm glad when I see her wearing her little pony pajama's. I sigh I still didn't find my mobile and I don't remember a thing about why I'm now half naked. I hear a beeping sound coming from my bag and then I remember I put it their last night before, all of the drinking started. I look at it and it's a text from Beck asking me where we are, because we need to be at the bus in a hour. I didn't realize what time it was until Beck his text and I'm freaking out. I quickly try to wake Cat and Tori and their not too happy with that. They yawn and complain about a headache and I'm just collecting all my stuff and stuffing it in my bag because I don't want to miss the bus, I'm curious how much tori remembers about last night, so I really want to sit next to her in the bus and maybe find something's out. after 10 minutes we have all our stuff packed and we leave the tent looking like freakin zombies, we make it barley in time at the bus and quickly get in, we get a lot off looks due the fact we look like dead bodies. I get a seat next to Tori, and she seems a little nervous.

' So that was an interesting night' she says slight nervous.

' Tori, look I don't remember anything' I say hoping she would give some information.

' I think that's best' she says grinning.

What that's supposed to mean, what did I Jade West do with my stupid drunken mind.

' Vega.' I give her a deadly glare.

She gulps and tries to find the words to explain the whole situation that went on last night.

' Well, we were drunk' she starts the story.

' Yeah, thanks for that captain obvious' i say rolling my eyes.

' We kissed' she blurts.

' WE WHAT?' I almost scream, so that the whole bus can hear us.

' We were playing truth or dare, and I picked dare. You asked me to kiss you, so I did because I was drunk myself too you know' She whispers.

I can't believe my ears, I know it wasn't a good plan drinking and getting drunk around Vega, because I almost can't control myself around her when I'm sober, let alone the fact when I'm drunk..

' Shit' I curse under my breath.

' Look, it's no big deal we were drunk' she says assuring me it's fine, But you know it's not fine because I have a _fucking _crush on her, and all I want is her. Right here, right _fucking_ now.

' No it's not' I mumble so soft that I'm almost sure she can only hear part of it.

' What?' she asks.

' So what happened further ?' I ask ignoring her previous question.

' we played truth or dare some more'

' God.' I sigh, already knowing that the questions probably weren't so decent.

' Yeah, I know the questions were bad..' she blushes.

' Tell, me NOW' I whisper in her ear, wanting her to tell me so bad what I said.

' Ok, so I happen to know, where the weirdest place you ever masturbated is' she blushes saying the word masturbated in a bus full of kids and teachers.

Fuck, I told her that? Was I really that drunk that I had to tell her something that intimate. Do I really want to know the rest?

' And you happen to know one of my biggest secrets, but you probably forgot'

' That's so not fair though' I sigh.

' At the lunch stop I will tell you, only because I feel bad you don't remember anything' she whispers.

The time until the lunch stop went by so slow, I just want to know what she told me last night, what could her biggest secret be? Vega, is such a brave girl. At least that's what I think.

Finally the bus comes to a stop at a freaky parking lot with a small restaurant and some dirty bathrooms.

Our friends asks us where we are going, and we say we need to discuss something. We take off to a quiet place somewhere behind the bathrooms, where we have some privacy.

' So' She blushes.

What could her biggest secret be, if she's already blushing.

' Come on, Vega. You can tell me, you know something really intimate about me'

' Yeah, really the janitors closet, Jade?' She laughs a little.

' God, I was horny ok? Now spill'

Well, after some questions, I choose dare again and you asked me what my biggest secret was. And I said to you : ' I kind of just showed you' and you were looking at me all confused. So I explained to you, that I showed you with the kiss that I _like_ kissing girls.

I want to open my mouth and react but she's already continuing the story.

' You, seemed shock at the time, just like you are now, your mouth hanging open and all' Tori says, letting out a soft giggle.

' Sorry, continue' I almost demand her.

' You asked me what that meant, and I told you that I was bi sexual, and that my first kiss was actually with a girl.' She looks away and blushes.

I can't believe this, this isn't just some secret this is indeed real big, my god she's bi? Fuck this, maybe I have a change after all. I think back at all the events at the camping trip. The shower, the tight bra. Maybe it was on purpose. No that is so not Tori.

' Jade?'

Damn I must have zoned out.

' Well, that's fine with me, girls are beautiful' I say giving her a slight hint about me being bi sexual as well.

' Your bi too?' she asks curious.

' Let's just say I probably didn't mind the kiss last night, and won't mind doing it again Vega'

**Omg yay finally I'm updating, I'm in Florida right now. Somewhere in the Keys and I can't sleep because of all the stupid mosquitos god damn, I hate them! Please review they make me so happy (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Right after i let the words out of my mouth, I feel her warm lips on mine. It only lasts a minute because we are still surrounded by our class , eating their lunch on a table somewhere on the parking lot. I blush and look at Tori, she's also blushing and lets out a cough to let the awkwardness fade away. Right then we hear Sikowitz yelling that all the children need to gather at the bus, because were leaving. Still a little bit shaky on my legs I get up and walk to the bus. We have to sit on the same place where we were sitting before the stop, so I'm stuck with Tori again. I feel very awkward, she kind of knows that I like her now and I know a pretty big thing about her.

The whole ride is just awkward, Tori not saying anything. So I'm just staring out of my window. Finally after what seemed ages we arrive at school and I get my car from the parking lot and speed home.

I need time to think about everything – about what I said. I don't regret it though, I just need time.

In minutes I'm home, I open the door and fall on the couch. I'm so tired from the trip that I can't keep my eyes open. Just when I'm about to drift off I hear a ticking noise on the front door, it takes a while before I realize that someone is banging on my door, until I hear a voice call my name

' Jade , Please let me in, I know you're here.'

Her voice alone makes me crazy, it gives me weird feelings and I get all nervous, and believe me I'm never nervous, I finally push myself of the couch and make it to the front door, I slowly remove the locks and open it.

On my doorstep is a crying Vega, mascara all over her face – hair a mess and her skin looks pale like mine.

' Can I come in?' She sobs.

Still a little bit in shock at the sight of Tori this way I nod and lead her to my couch, we sit down and I get her an tissue and a glass of water. She seems surprised by my kindness that I normally don't show.

'it never shouldn't have happened' She blurts still sobbing.

' Tori' I say giving her another tissue.

I don't know how this comforting thing works, so I do my best. I also don't know what I have to say, I'm just as nervous as she is.

' You don't like me, do you? You just pretended earlier, you said you wouldn't mind kissing me again but you do, you don't like me Jade'

' Tori I did mean it'

' No you didn't, you hate me Jade.'

I don't know what to say to her or how to explain everything so I just move closer and place my lips on hers. The kiss doesn't last long but boy did it feel good, I move away and she looks flustered.

' I really mean it Tori' I say soft.

' How, I thought you hated me'

' I never hated you'

' Then you did an awful job at showing that you liked me.' Tori laughs.

' It's a long story'

' I have time'

I started telling her about when I first saw her and when I got jealous of her, then I told her about getting feelings about her and I couldn't express my feelings to anyone so I just turned everything in to hating her and that that was much easier then deal with everything.

' Wow' she says.

' I'm a twisted person Tori'

She laughs and shakes her head, I ask her about her feelings for me and when she knew she was bi sexual.

' When I was 15, I started looking at girls too it was very scary at first but then I realized that nothing was wrong with it'

I move closer to her, and rub her back. It seems to calm her a little.

' So one time on vacation I met a girl, and we hang out every day until we kissed, and that was my first ever kiss' she blushes.

' And when I started at Hollywood arts and I saw you, you're just so beautiful Jade'

I'd never thought that brave little Tori Vega would ever kiss a girl or even be bi sexual but I am a person that doesn't like labels that much, so to me it really doesn't matter. I don't give myself a label, I've been with guys too.

' Jade? say something please'

Oh I guess I zoned out again,

' Sorry, I zoned out'

' I'm not going to repeat what I said though' she laughs evil.

' Oh you are' I say whispering in her ear, slightly kissing her earlobe.

' You're going to tease me with your flirting every time now that you know about my feelings for you, don't you?' Tori asks.

' Your damn right Vega' I say winking.

' I'm still not telling'

I place my lips on hers again and start kissing her, the kiss gets pretty heated and when we let go, were both out of breaths.

' What are we?' Tori asks after a minute.

' I don't like labels, I suggest we just take it easy at first. See where this thing goes?' I look into her eyes.

Tori smiles and places a soft kiss on my lips again, she moves away and this time she whispers something in my ear causing me to shiver.

' You're really beautiful Jade'

' Luckily for you, I find you very beautiful too Tori' I smile seductively.

**YEAH, short. I'm on vacation deal with it, oh review please then I might update before I leave.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TORI POV**

I get in my car after being at Jade her house , I feel so good the conversation we had and everything I really like Jade so much. Damn I can feel the butterflies In my stomach just thinking about her. I turn the radio on and the volume up and start singing along, _Call me maybe_ is on and god I find that song annoying after hearing it about a thousand times but today I love the song, so I sing as loud as I can.

Still singing I get out of my car and open the door, my smile fades a little when I hear Trina's voice calling my name. don't get me wrong I love Trina cause she's my sister but right now I'm not in the mood to hear about her beauty problems.

'Where were you?' I hear Trina say when she comes barging down the stairs.

And there goes the smile I had minutes ago, what does she wants.. I groan.

' I was at Jade's' I answer getting a coke out of the fridge.

' About you and Jade.. you heard the rumor?' Trina asks with a worried face.

Rumor what rumor? And there goes my good mood completely. I think.. I think deep about a rumor that might be possible of existing, but my mind can't seem to think of anything that caused a rumor about me.

' Rumor?'

' Yes, sit' Trina says taking a spot on the couch.

She wants me to sit, Tori stay calm. It's probably nothing. What could it be I mean, I'm Tori Vega the worst thing I've ever done was stealing candy. I mean that's not bad right?

' Tell me' I say getting inpatient.

'Well, it's all over the slap that you and Jade kissed at the bus stop after the camping trip, there aren't any pictures but a couple of kids seen it and they wrote about how in love you guys seemed with each other ' Trina lets out.

I can't believe me ears, normally I don't believe Trina with her dramatic things she makes up, but I know this is true, because I was there – I kissed her.

Immediately I grab my laptop from the kitchen table and start it up, which idiot posted this and who saw us. I grab my mobile and see that I have 4 text messages from Jade saying that I need to come over and that I need to check the slap, I quickly answer that I'm on my way.

I read all the comments that are placed at the ''rumor'' and its horrible, all the hate comments and surprised reactions. I say goodbye to Trina and jump in my car, I can imagine how Jade is feeling so I speed over as fast as I can.

Within 5 minutes I'm at her house I knock and Jade opens the door hugging me, and she whispers in my ear that she's sorry. I hug her tight and assure her it's not her fault. She leads me to her couch, where we sat a hour ago in a much happier state then where we are in now.

' How?' Jade asks.

' I really don't know Jade.. I guess somebody was spying on us' I sigh.

I really don't know what to say, it's a shock that its already out in the world but if it works out between me and Jade people are going to find out eventually right? So why not tell everybody about us and get this out of the way. But I don't know what Jade wants, does she want people to know about _us _?

' What are we going to do know Tori? Deny everything or tell?' she asks me looking into my eyes.

I'm staring in to her beautiful eyes and I'm thinking to myself, Jade you know what I want – I want to tell everyone about us, let everyone know that you are my girlfriend.

' I don't mind?' I say carefully, not want to upset her.

' We can tell' Jade finally speaks.

After we discussed some things we decided for sure that were going to tell everybody, but we're going to do it the fun way of course.

We take a picture with Jade her laptop of us giving each other a ''little'' kiss. We save it and go to the after Jade logs in on her account we open a _new status update_ and upload the picture, we put some text with it **' Does this complete your rumors?'**

After that we close the laptop and spend the rest of the evening not caring about people thinking things about us, we cuddle on Jades couch, which I didn't even know she liked, but apparently she does. We discuss how we are going to tell our parents.

Jade puts on a horror movie and I'm scared already but I don't mind that much because I feel save in Jade's arms.

I hear my phone beeping about a million times while the movie is playing and I know it are my friends and Trina freaking out about the slap update, but we don't care because we feel so comfy . We decide to ignore it all and deal with it tomorrow.

**Yes short again but yes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TORI**

' There they are!' we hear people whisper when we walk through the doors of Hollywood arts.

I'm sure that everyone has seen the picture on the slap of us kissing by now, we didn't even speak to our friends after, they texted us a couple of times with a thousand of questions but we decided to talk to them today, because we didn't want to deal with all the shit last night.

I don't know what people think right now, do they think that we're together? Are we _together_? I ask myself that question a couple of times... I really don't know what we are right now, but that's ok because I'm really happy and as far as I know Jade is too.

I quickly grab Jades hand and she surprisingly doesn't slap it away but takes my hand in hers and we walk to our lockers, we ignore all of the whispering and gossiping around us and just grab our books and other things we need for our class with Sikowitz.

The whole morning is kind of awkward with people staring and talking behind our back, I don't really think it's because we're 2 girls kissing, it's more that Jade and I are supposed to hate each other. So people are kind of shocked, I myself am kind of shocked that this happened, but I'm certainly not complaining.

When lunch comes we invite Cat,Robbie,Beck and Andre to the black box to tell them about _us _and what happened.

At first they're really surprised but they take it well and are happy for us, we told them we're taking it slow and see where this goes, and they understand.

It's like a weight is lifted off my shoulders after we told them, I feel so much better

' You're coming home with me or…' Jade asks me standing by my locker.

The day went by so fast even with everybody talking. I'm sure that sooner or later people will forget and get used to the fact that Jade and I are now ''dating?''

' Sure' I smile and I follow her to her car.

Somehow I ended up against Jade her door, with Jade grinding against me. I think it's our crazy teenage hormones but in the car we just got really horny.

So as soon as the door flew open we went upstairs and now I'm here, Jade against me and I'm left panting. She roughly attacks my lips, and I kiss her back and she slightly part her lips and gives me entrance. I push my tongue in her mouth and they swirl against each other. We let out a small moan together, we're out of breath. This all is too much for our body's. Jade pulls me by my wrist and throws me on her bed. she falls on top of me and pulls my tank top over my head. I do the same to her and soon the rest of our clothing ends up on the floor of Jade's room somewhere. When Jade is unzipping my pants she looks me in the eyes to make sure I'm ready for this, it is my first time and I wonder if she knows. I should tell her though. Between pants I try to get the words out of my mouth ' Jade…'

' hmm?' She slightly moans.

' T-his is my first time..' I softly say.

She assures me it's fine and I assure her I'm really ready for this, I am my hormones are racing and I'm ready, I've never thought my first time would be with a girl though, with Jade West for god sake.

When my pants lands on the floor with the rest of our clothes my breath hitches. At first it feels kind of weird but that soon changes in to pleasure and before I know it I cannot stop moaning, I'm moaning her name over and over and I even release some curse words, and I never curse.

It all gets too much and I scream her name one last time before I come crashing down. A feeling I cannot describe. It takes me 15 minutes before I recover and Jade's chuckling at me. I blush I can't help it, I leave a soft kiss on her forehead and we just lay there.

We cuddle all night on her bed with the TV on, Jade had put in some scary horror movie so I'm basically stranded in her chest with my face. But hey I don't mind. Every time a scary noise comes on i burry my face a little bit deeper.

Somehow Jade had manage to fall asleep during the last movie, I really don't know how a person can sleep with all the gory noises and screaming going on but well. I turned the TV off with my eyes closed, it took me about 20 minutes to find the off button but It finally worked, when the TV was off I opened my eyes again. I grabbed a nice soft blanked and put it on Jade and me, I put my arms around her and I think to myself, this is how I want to spend every night of my life.

**I'm sorry it took so damn long and that this is the result.. it's short and well.. but at least I updated! Please review and I'll try to make a new chapter a lot quicker I've just been busy a lot lately so yeah that's the main reason of the slow update. Thanks for reading though!**


End file.
